monkeyworldwikiaorg-20200213-history
Gordon's Group
Gordon's Group is one of the three Orangutan groups at Monkey World. Members There are currently 3 members of this group. 'Gordon' Gordon is a male Bornean Orangutan who was born at Monkey World on 9 December 1997. He is Amy and Banghi's son, Jin's father and Hsiao-Lan's mate. He was rejected at birth by Amy (due to her herself being rejected by her mother and not developing parenting skills) and was hand reared. He was reintroduced to his mother at a year old and began living with her again a year later. When he was 12, he mated with Hsiao-Quai and had a son with her named Jin. Gordon lived in Tuan's Group as a youngster before joining the Orangutan Nursery (after Tuan no longer tolerated him) before becoming leader of this group. He is 22 years old. He is the youngest member of this group. 'Amy' Amy is a female Bornean Orangutan who was born at a private zoo on 23 September 1983. She was rejected by her mother Jane and was hand reared by Jeremy Keeling, who worked at the zoo. She was the first orangutan and resident of Monkey World when it opened in 1987. She was later paired with a male orangutan named Banghi, with who she had a son named Gordon in 1997. Due to being not learning parenting skills due to being rejected by her mother, Amy rejected Gordon. However, she bounded with him after he was reintroduced to her as a two year old. In 2009, Amy became grandmother to Gordon and Hsiao-Quai's son Jin. She is 36 years old. She previously lived in Tuan's Group. She is the oldest member of this group and the oldest Orangutan at Monkey World. 'Hsiao-Lan' Hsiao-Lan is a female Bornean Orangutan. She is estimated to have been born in 1994. She is Awan's mother and Gordon's mate. She was wild born, but was taken from the wild for the illegal pet trade. She was confiscated from an amusement arcade and taken to Pingtung Rescue Centre in Taiwan, where she shared an enclosure with Lucky and Hsiao-Quai. In 2001, Hsiao-Lan had to stay behind at the centre to be treated for tubercolois whilst Lucky and Hsiao-Quai went to Monkey World. Hsiao-Lan arrived at Monkey World on 24 January 2002. She later mated with Tuan and became pregnant. She later moved to this group and had her and Tuan's daughter named Awan in 2012, but rejected her. Awan was then cared for by Hsiao-Quai and moved into the Orangutan Nursery, before moving into Tuan's Group. She is 23/24 years old. She is the youngest female of this group. Former Members 'Hsiao-Quai' Hsiao-Quai ''' was a female Bornean Orangutan and was estimated to have been born in 1994. She was wild born, but was taken from the wild and was used for entertainment purposes at an arcade. She was later confiscated and taken to Pingtung Rescue Centre in Taiwan and shared an enclosure with Lucky and Hsiao-Lan. She arrived at Monkey World in 2001 alongside Lucky and later Hsiao-Lan. She had two sons; Kai (born 2005) (whom she had with Tuan) and Jin (born 2009) (whom she had with Gordon). She also became adoptive mother to Awan after Hsiao-Lan rejected her. Following this, Hsiao-Quai temporally moved into the nursery with Awan to help Jin settle in, before returning to this group. Hsiao-Quai and Awan later joined Tuan's Group before returning to the nursery. In 2017, she and Awan moved back into Tuan's Group. She sadly died later that year from heart failure after contracting a urniary tract infection. She was 22/23 years old. A-mei '''A-mei is a female Bornean Orangutan and is estimated to have been born in 1994. She was wild born before being smuggled into Taiwan for the pet trade. She was later rescued and placed into Pingtung Rescue Centre where she had a child, but it did not survive. She came to Monkey World on 3 March 2004. She served as foster mother at the park's Orangutan Nursery before moving to this group after not getting along with the nursery's other adult female Oshine. She returned to the nursery due to getting unwanted attention from Gordon. She now lives in Tuan's Group. She is 24/25 years old. 'Kai' Kai is a male Bornean Orangutan and was born at Monkey World on 15th March 2005. He is the son of Hsiao-Quai and Tuan, Hsiao-Ning, Dinda, Jin and Awan's half-brother and Niah and Lintang's uncle. He was moved into the nursery in 2012 after Gordon matured and began to see Kai as a rival. In 2016, as part of a breeding programme, Kai was moved to Rio Safari Elche in Spain along with two female orangutans named Joly and Lingga. He is 14 years old. 'Awan' Awan is a female Bornean Orangutan and was born at Monkey World on 2nd May 2012. She is the daughter of Tuan and Hsiao-Lan, the half-sister of Hsiao-Ning, Dinda, Amy's unnamed daughter and Kai. She was born after her mother left Tuan's Group and moved to this one. Awan was rejected at birth by Hsiao-Lan but was then cared for by Hsiao-Quai (who was still breastfeeding her son Jin). Awan, along with her adoptive mother, temporarily moved into the Orangutan Nursery to help Jin settle in, before returning to this group. Awan and Hsiao-Quai later moved to Tuan's Group before returning to the nursery. In 2017, Awan and Hsiao-Quai moved back into Tuan's Group. Following Hsiao-Quai's death later that same year, Awan is cared for by the other females in Tuan's Group. She is 7 years old. 'Aris' Aris was a young male Sumatran Orangutan who was born 18th October 2003 in a zoo in Swizerland. He moved to Monkey World to be with his own kind as he had previously been living with young gorillas in a crecte at Wilhelma Zoo in Germany after he was rejected by his mother. He arrived at Monkey World on 3rd of February 2005. He along with Hsiao-Ning were the first orangutans in the orangutan nursery. He was moved to Gordon's Group in early December 2007. Aris was later given a warning bite to the leg by one of the adult members and later got it stitched up. However something went wrong and he later had a stroke. Monkey World staff tried to help him for a few days but Aris didn't improve. He was put to sleep on 5th December 2007. He was 4 years old. 'Jin' Jin is a male Bornean Orangutan and was born at Monkey World on 12th November 2009. He is Gordon and Hsiao-Quai's son, Kai's younger half-brother, Awan's adoptive brother and Amy and Banghi's grandson. In 2013, Jin moved to the Orangutan Nursery after Gordon began to no longer tolerate him. He moved to Wingham Wildlife Park in Kent on 13 November 2019. He is 10 years old. 'Hsiao-Ning' Hsiao-Ning is a female Bornean Orangutan who was born at Monkey World on 31st August 2003. She is Tuan and RoRo's daughter, Dinda's older sister and Kai and Awan's half-sister. She was rejected by her mother and was hand reared until she could join the nursery. Upon reaching adolescence, Hsiao-Ning was placed in Gordon's Group, but was unable to fit in. In 2012, Hsiao-Ning moved to Rostock Zoo in Germany and lived with two other orangutans. In 2015, she was joined by Dinda. In 2017, Hsiao-Ning gave birth to a daughter named Niah and has been able to care for her. In 2018, Hsiao-Ning became aunt to Dinda's daughter Lintang. She is 16 years old. 'Lucky' Lucky is a female Bornean Orangutan and is estimated to have been born in 1995. She was wild born, but was taken from the wild for the illegal pet trade. She was confisacted from an amusement arcade and was taken to Pingtung Rescue Centre where she shared an enclosure with Hsiao-Quai and Hsiao-Lan. She arrived at Monkey World in 2001 with Hsiao-Quai. They were later joined by Hsiao-Lan the following year. She moved to Tuan's Group in 2016. She is 22/23 years old. Category:Orangutan Groups